


I Heard You Fall

by Helvetica (Toxically_Yours)



Series: A Fall in the Underground: All Related one-shots and Stories. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster is a Stalker, Papa Gaster, Seriously bro, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxically_Yours/pseuds/Helvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster has been following Helvetica, and he doesn't like what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning at Chapter Five of A Fall in the Underground.

I am waiting for them in the shadows. He doesn't like to see me any longer, it's confusing to Papyrus, and painful for him. This girl is not good for my boys, I have seen the destruction their kind brings. Sans knows of it too, so why does he trust her so?  
She seems unaware of my presence, which is good.  
Sans… He knows. He’s always known.  
He eyes me as they pass, but to her he is just observing the landscape. His glowing sockets meet mine and for a second the left flashes blue, a warning.  
“You’ll see them at some point.” The blasters, which had not meant to be pets. Just some protection for them, they were so small when I left. How had they gotten so big?  
I follow them, creeping through the forest until they are at his sentry station. They’re laughing. She seems genuine but can’t be. She is not like us.  
Sans told her the story of the humans, and she got upset. My son seemed distressed, trying to explain but only getting more upset. Eventually she stood up, and stormed off.  
Were those tears on her cheeks? Further investigation needed.  
My son looked at me, sighed and shooed me away. He still resents me.  
She is staying in our home… With my sons. I wish he would let me protect them.


	2. The Girl is Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster continuing to creep around to try and gather information on Helvetica and Sans' routine.

The girl is screaming and Sans is calling her name, I don’t know why. I hope she’s shown her true colors, but not at his expense. There is quite a bit of back and forth and then silence. Silence for a good deal of time, not that I have bothered to count any longer. And then they are walking in the snow.  
He doesn’t want me here, near her, for any reason but I follow them to Grillby’s, the young man who fed and homed my boys in my absence. I gave him money for Sans’ tab before…  Before it happened. I cooked often but neither of the boys knew how. There is cheering for my boy, no doubt he is introducing her to Grillby, what are they? Friends? Lovers? Only time will tell but I wait too much already. I hear him, faintly, tell a joke and I snicker. It was one I had told, as his father when he was but a child.  
More silence more waiting, I am determined to confront her, soon. Soon I will learn this girl’s true intent.   
To the big door, to the queen. More jokes, hushed snickers so as not to be seen, she gets new clothing at my son’s expense. Leach, thief, and possible murderer. I hope she gets what’s coming to her.   
More waiting.   
Papyrus, excitable and tall, like me, bright and happy. Cheers for Papyrus, laughter, silence.   
I only hope I can find out more about her soon.


End file.
